


Birthday

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris brings a tired Tom some take-out, but is embarrassed by his poor choice of birthday meal. Tom doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just because it's a certain Mr Hiddleston's 32nd birthday today, have some Hiddlesworth sexy-tiems! XD   
> (In all seriousness, I'm hoping that Tom's having a lovely day, as he deserves it. *sends special hugs and squishes to the birthday boy*) 
> 
> random fact: I have actually had the dessert mentioned in this fic (the battered pineapple in golden syrup) myself, from a Chinese take-away near where I live and it was absolutely lovely.

Tom was alone in his hotel room, dim lighting barely making an impression on the neutral decor, when he heard the tentative knock at the door. Tom yawned his way across the room to answer, one hand rising to cup the explosive noise behind questing fingers. The knock sounded again, a gentle, almost polite sounding rap of knuckles against wood, as though the person on the other side was hesitant about disturbing Tom. Tom smiled at that despite his weariness; he knew he needed sleep, yet felt strangely too restless despite his weariness to even try laying down. Sleep would come eventually, he knew, as would the morning and another day of filming. 

It had been that day’s filming that had tired him out so, body aching from long fight scenes repeated, and repeated until they were perfect, with every blow landing in the right places needed for each take. Every bend, fall and roll had been done and re-done until Tom had achieved the perfect amount of grace that was required for the role of Loki. Despite the physical exertions of the day, he’d enjoyed himself, surprised and humbled by the constant stream of birthday wishes bestowed upon him during filming breaks, and the occasional gift dropped into his lap. Those gifts had been carefully stacked in the hotel room’s wardrobe for safekeeping and the thought of them so close by made Tom smile with remembered happiness.

He flicked the lock open on the door, before opening the wooden barrier onto Chris’ hopeful face, the other man’s blue eyes bright in the dim lighting of the hotel corridor. There was a slight smile upon the other man’s face, a slight wariness and embarrassment as though he was fearful of perhaps interrupting Tom. 

“Hi, Chris,” Tom said, with a weary smile at the other man, noting as he did so, the brown paper sack filled with the scents of Chinese food wafting out at him. “Are you okay?” 

“I am, but you look wrecked, mate,” Chris said, smile fading slightly. “You should sleep.” 

“I can’t, too over tired. I will go to bed soon though,” Tom replied, still eyeing the food, only realizing then just how hungry he was.

It was only then that he realized that he’d managed to skip dinner in favour of retreating to his room, a fact that Chris had undoubtedly noticed if the sack of food was anything to go by. 

“D’you want to come in?” Tom asked, stepping aside and swinging one hand wide in an a clear invitation to enter.

Chris nodded, blond haired head dipping in the light as he stepped through and a little too close to Tom. Tom chuckled at that, resting one hand on Chris’ broad chest as the other man stooped in to press a kiss against Tom’s mouth. Tom responded, eyes drifting closed as Chris’ mouth made short work of claiming him, kisses soothing him into a relaxed state. 

It was only when Chris stepped away, tongue flickering out to sweep his lower lip that Tom realized that they still were in the doorway, the wooden barrier opened wide and their kiss displayed to all and sundry. Even though it was no secret on set that they were together, Tom still felt a little embarrassed sometimes at being caught kissing the other man, as though such things should be kept a little more private. At other times, he didn’t mind the public affection Chris bestowed upon him, openly declaring him as his own. This was one of the times when he wanted privacy. Chris stepped out of the way as though he knew what the other man was thinking, allowing Tom to swing the door closed behind him; the door clicked shut with a firm snick.

“I brought you some food, ’cos I noticed you didn’t eat earlier. Well, technically neither did I, and I was ordering and I thought I’d order for you, too. I know it‘s a poor excuse for a birthday dinner, but it‘s the best I could do,” Chris said, before stopping in embarrassment as though aware that he was babbling.

Tom laughed at him, yet didn‘t pass comment. Chris grinned, before he leant into Tom again, pressing another kiss against the other man‘s mouth. 

“Happy birthday,” he murmured against Tom’s lips when the kiss ended.

“Thank you, darling; bringing me dinner was very thoughtful. I am, in fact, very hungry,” Tom said, and as if to prove his point, his stomach growled loudly. “I hope you brought pudding.” 

“Yeah, I got some weird pineapple fritter things, literally drowning in golden syrup?” Chris questioned, as though he was questioning his own sanity for even buying the dessert. “I hope you like pineapple with your syrup, by the way.” 

“Sounds wonderfully decadent, darling,” Tom said, as he plopped himself down upon the bed and tapping the counterpane beside him in invitation.

Chris sat himself beside Tom, thigh touching Tom’s own, as he passed the other man a carton of sweet and sour chicken. Tom took it hungrily and waited for the proffered chopsticks, before digging in appreciatively. Chris had to stifle a sudden bark of laughter at the way Tom was wolfing his food down, all tiredness forgotten in the face of filling his complaining stomach. 

“Easy there, fella, you’ve got all night,” Chris said, laying one hand upon Tom’s wrist. “You look as if you haven’t been fed in a week.” 

“Feels like I haven‘t been, either,” Tom mumbled from around his battered chicken.

Chris shook his head, still chuckling and started in on his battered king prawns, proving that he too could wolf down his food as quickly as Tom did. Tom merely raised an eyebrow at Chris and said nothing. Chris gave him his best innocent smile from around his mouthful and continued eating. Neither spoke, too busy with eating to converse further; neither moved, until Chris rose to throw their empty food cartons away. They then shared the battered pineapple between them, which proved delicious despite Chris’ initial hesitance; Tom, of course, loved it, the sweetness of both the syrup and the fruit itself satisfying his sweet tooth and eternal quest for the perfect pudding. 

Chris smiled at Tom’s obvious enjoyment over the meal; the other man’s eyes were hooded with pleasure while orgasmic noises dropped from Tom’s mouth as he chewed. Chris shifted more than once trying to alleviate the pressure of his trousers against his growing erection; Tom, however, seemed not to notice Chris‘ growing discomfort, too busy finishing his last mouthful while staring at the now empty carton with some regret. He looked to Chris, as though expecting to snaffle more food from him, yet Chris, too, had finished eating. Chris caught the direction of Tom’s gaze and smiled.

“I could get some more food, if you want,” he offered. 

“No, it’s late; they probably will be close to closing, anyway,” Tom said, regretfully, as he checked the time.

Chris murmured out his agreement, before Tom settled back against the headboard of the bed, stretching his long legs over Chris’ lap and effectively trapping him where he sat. Chris didn’t mind however, he rested his hands upon Tom’s thighs, fingers describing patterns against the other’s legs as he did so.

“Turn on the TV, Chris,” Tom said. “The remote’s beside you. We might as well see what’s on.” 

Chris did as the other man had requested, flicking the TV on, before lifting Tom’s legs from his lap, so that he could scoot up the bed to settle beside Tom. Despite the fact that the bed was reasonably large, it still wasn’t quite large enough for the two men to share the same space; Chris had to settle close against Tom, feeling the heat from the other's body seeping into his own. Tom rested his head against Chris’ broad shoulder, stifling a yawn as Chris draped one arm around his shoulders and channel surfed. They eventually stopped on a nature program, there being nothing else on either wanted to watch. Chris pretended to show interest, yet his attention was mostly upon Tom and the way that the other man felt against him. Tom’s fingers stroked idle patterns against his thigh, inching higher and making Chris’ partial erection grow. 

Tom shifted his head to press a kiss against Chris’ throat, lips tickling the sensitive skin; Chris angled his head and captured Tom’s mouth with his own, abandoning all pretence of watching the TV. Tom responded, kisses exchanged against the backdrop of the narrator and the occasional roar of a lion from the TV. Chris was the first to ease away regretfully, rearing just far enough away to pull off his shirt, before abandoning it upon the floor.

Chris felt the bed shift as Tom straddled him, before the other man’s hands roved over Chris’ muscular chest; Chris’ eyes closed, enjoying the contact as Tom’s hands dipped and stroked lower and snarled in his belt, tugging the leather strip free from its buckle. Chris tapped Tom’s side, in a silent plea for him to move, before he swung free of the bed, kicking off his boots to strike against the far wall with satisfying little thumps. Chris pushed his trousers free of his slender hips, while Tom watched, eyes raking the other’s body with an appreciative stare and smile. Chris cocked an eyebrow at the other man, silently judgemental over the fact that Tom was still mostly dressed upon the bed. Tom grinned, eyes raking Chris’ body once again; Chris tried not to preen a little beneath Tom’s obvious ogling. 

Tom finally deigned to stand, every movement graceful as he tugged his shirt free; he gave Chris a good view of his backside as he bent over to untie his shoelaces. He felt the swift caress of Chris’ hands against his ass, and shot the other man a grin over his shoulder; Chris reluctantly allowed Tom to step away to continue undressing. Their lips met when Tom was finally naked, bodies aligning in a heated line of skin against naked skin, before Tom walked Chris back to the bed. They tumbled in a heap across the covers, Chris huffing slightly as Tom landed a little awkwardly upon him; Tom changed position until he was straddling Chris more comfortably, legs spread wide across the other man’s waist. 

Chris reached up, hands exploring Tom’s body and making the other man shiver beneath his gentle touch; Tom leant down to steal a kiss, before he reached for the bedside cabinet and the lube he kept there. Chris watched as Tom slicked lube over his fingers, before Tom’s slender body arched up as he reached round to prepare himself. Chris’ hands were a warm weight against Tom’s hips, steadying him as he rocked back on his own fingers; Chris watched the slack pleasure that worked across Tom’s face, as his hips bucked against empty air. 

Finally, Tom’s hand fell away and he gave Chris a nod, eyes dark with lust and lips still parted, breaths huffing from his mouth as he stared at the man beneath him. Chris reached for the lube, before he slicked the fluid over his cock and waited for Tom sink down upon him. Tom’s face was lax with need, hands resting upon Chris’ shoulders as he began rocking against Chris’ hips, pulling away until Chris was almost out before slamming back down again. Chris lost himself to Tom, back and hips arching up from the bed to thrust up into Tom every time that the other man drew away. 

Their bodies rocked together, soft noises of arousal mingled with rasping breaths, laboured breathing jagging through throats and chests as Chris thrust hard into Tom’s body, adjusting the angle until Tom cried out loudly in pleasure, the first true noise he’d made since they’d started. Tom’s eyes closed, head thrown back as his hands gripped Chris’ shoulders tight; Tom rocked harder against him, taking him in deeper and deeper. 

Chris almost mourned the loss of one of Tom’s hands as Tom raised it to wrap wanton fingers about his cock, stroking hard and fast until he came over Chris and his palm. Chris felt the ripples of Tom’s orgasm ratcheting through the other’s body, and heard his name whined out with such need, such want, such love that he spilled out inside Tom before he even knew that he was going to come. His thrusts turned erratic, harsh, and needy, as he rode out his orgasm, hands gripping Tom’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he did so. 

He slumped back against the bed in sated weariness, once he’d finished, before Tom swung away from him, to lay beside him, one arm slung haphazardly across Chris’ come-stained chest. Tom felt Chris’ chest straining with the force of his laboured, rough breathing; he stared into Chris’ face at close range and caught the sated smile that graced his lover’s mouth. Chris looked to Tom then and gave him a wink. Tom laughed at that, even as Chris spoke.

“Ya know, mate, if that’s how you repay me for treating you dinner, perhaps I should do it more often, birthday or not,” Chris said, teasingly. 

Tom laughed again and dropped a wet and smacking kiss against Chris’ shoulder. 

“You know you don’t have to be repaid for anything,” Tom said, quietly. “I’m always here with open arms.”

“Open legs, more like,” Chris chuckled.

“Only for you, darling, only for you,” Tom said, as he settled down beside Chris and rested his head against the other’s broad shoulder.

Chris chuckled, but said nothing; instead he rested one hand against Tom’s side, fingers stroking idly at sweaty, heated skin, feeling Tom’s narrow chest rising and falling rhythmically against his arm. Tom’s breathing changed pitch, slowing down as his body relaxed against his own. Chris turned his head, and saw that Tom was finally asleep, eyelashes curving darkly over pale cheeks, mouth slightly open with the rhythm of his breathing. Chris smiled at the sight of his lover sleeping, before he kissed the end of Tom’s nose gently so that he wouldn’t disturb him. Tom cuddled into him a little more, a vague smile crossing his sleeping mouth as he felt Chris’ kiss. Chris reached for the remote and clicked the TV off, plunging the room into silence, at last. Despite the sticky mess itching against his skin, Chris found it easy to fall asleep himself, body half turned into Tom’s, one hand now splayed protectively against Tom’s back. 

Sometime during the night, Tom nudged Chris awake; Chris made a questioning noise until the other told him to shift so that he could drape the bedcovers over them both. Chris realized only then that the room had become chilly; he moved, reluctantly, before sliding beneath the covers with Tom once the other man had settled himself. Tom returned his head to Chris’ shoulder, one arm snagged and snarled around his waist; Chris wrapped one arm around Tom’s slender frame, one hand pressed between the gap between his shoulderblades. Tom sighed, blowing warm breath against Chris’ chest, before he fell asleep once more. Chris kissed the top of Tom’s head, before drifting off into sleep slowly, and knew no more until morning light had come.


End file.
